


A very bad wizard

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, Jealousy, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: — Дерек Хейл, — представился распластавшийся по дивану человек-тестостерон.— Алек Лайтвуд, — ответил ему нефилим, стараясь нагнать на себя серьезность, а заодно пару лишних лет.





	1. Альфа из Калифорнии

**Author's Note:**

> Парочка законченных историй в рамках единой вселенной :)

***

Алек замер на пороге гостиной, наблюдая весьма интересную, если не сказать пикантную, сцену. Магнус, его, Алека, Магнус, склонился над диваном, на котором распластался какой-то полуголый мужик.

— Надеюсь, не помешал? — спросил нефилим, скрестив руки на груди.

— Нет, — коротко ответил маг, даже не подняв головы.

Алек вскинул правую бровь, но от этого ничего в помещении не изменилось. Магнус все также стоял над полуголым мужиком. И хоть лица охотник не видел, но тело у этого гостя было что надо. Ведомый то ли ревностью, то ли любопытством, нефилим приблизился, рассматривая незнакомца. Мрачный, хмурый тип с отросшей щетиной и каким-то животным выражением лица.

— Чем занимаетесь? — спросил Алек, будто, между прочим.

— Сдерживаем распространение яда, пока антидот не прибудет.

Нефилим кивнул, но с места не сдвинулся, любуясь красивыми, разноцветными искрами, срывающимися с грациозных пальцев мага.

— Дерек Хейл, — представился распластавшийся по дивану человек-тестостерон.

— Алек Лайтвуд, — ответил ему нефилим, стараясь нагнать на себя серьезность, а заодно пару лишних лет.

— А вот и я! — раздался до боли знакомый голос парня, выскочившего из портала. — Прости, Маггс, ты просил сделать все быстро, но меня задержали обстоятельства. Чертовы обстоятельства, честное слово! Я же не виноват, что пришлось готовить это зелье два раза. Оно чертовски взрывоопасно, скажу я тебе! Но можешь за меня не волноваться, я жив и здоров. И вообще. О! Алек, и ты здесь, — тараторил Стайлз.

— Хвала Разиэлю, что, хотя бы Саймон не почтил нас своим присутствием. Я вас поодиночке еле выдерживаю, — проворчал нефилим.

— Зелье, Стайлз! Поспеши! — велел Магнус.

— Да, да, да. Я в курсе, — проворчал паренек, вливая содержимое принесенной им склянки в рот Дерека Хейла. Снадобье подействовало мгновенно. Короткий всполох, и черные от яда вены вернули себе нормальный цвет.

— Ты готовил его сам? Почему Катарина не помогла? — нахмурился Магнус.

Стайлз только фыркнул.

— Просто она верит в меня куда сильнее, чем вы с Рагнором, — выпятив грудь заявил Стайлз, после чего пояснил, — к тому же она была на дежурстве. Так что даже не знала о твоем огненном послании. Думаю, мне влетит за взрыв дома, но зато я справился.

— Рагнор выставит тебе счет за причиненный ущерб, — заверил Магнус.

— Хей! Чувак, это не справедливо! Я их сын, в конце концов! Пусть и приемный, но все дети магов приемные. Суть вообще не в этом. Как человек, который меня воспитывает, может вот так относиться к собственному ребенку! И вообще… В прошлый раз он сделал мне скидку.

Алек закусил губу, чтобы не расхохотаться. Хоть Стайлз и был большой занозой в заднице, но Катарина с Рагнором держали его в ежовых рукавицах.

— Попытайся сторговаться, — кивнул Магнус. — Уж что-что, а забалтывать ты умеешь.

— Я оплачу ущерб, — пообещал Дерек Хейл. — Раз уж зелье готовили для меня. Включи это в общий счет, Магнус.

Алек нахмурился. У этого мужика с голым торсом был раскатистый, рычащий голос с приятным тембром. И он тут заступается за пацана, которого Магнус, невзирая на все свое ворчание и причитания, балует ничуть не меньше своего кота Мяо и считает родным племянником или вроде того.

— О! Точно. Это абсолютно твоя вина. Тебе и платить, чувак. И… — Стайлз впервые перевел взгляд на пациента Магнуса и уставился на обнаженный торс, заткнувшись буквально на пару секунд. — Ох, ты ж пресвятая дева в объятиях священной буренки! Это что вообще такое? Оно реальное?

Дерек нахмурился, поднимаясь.

— Я вожак стаи оборотней из Калифорнии. Мое имя Дерек Хейл.

Стайлз посмотрел на Магнуса и переспросил:

— В самом деле?

Маг кивнул. На него выпуклые рельефы оборотня не производили должного впечатления. Не потому, что были недостаточно хороши. Он в целом, кроме своего Александра больше никого не видел.

Что же до нефилима, то он недовольно поджал губы, рассматривая Дерека со всех сторон. Сравнение ему явно не нравилось. Также, как и восторженная реакция Стайлза.

Зато Магнус заметил, как его парень скользит взглядом по точеной фигуре Хейла.

— Думаю, тебе лучше одеться, Дерек, — произнес Бейн, недовольно щурясь.

Тот наклонился за своей майкой, валявшейся у дивана.

— А мне и так нравится, — сообщил Стайлз. Ну мало ли, вдруг кого-то его мнение будет интересовать. — Надолго в Нью-Йорке?

— На несколько недель, — ответил Дерек. — Магнус, во сколько мы встречаемся с Люком?

— Через четыре часа, — ответил маг, скептически изучая подранную демоном одежду. — Тебе следует переодеться.

— Можешь взять одну из моих маек, — любезно предложил Алек.

Это вызвало очередной недовольный взгляд верховного мага.

— Я могу призвать какую-нибудь одежду.

— Ты и так потратил запас магии, пока сдерживал распространение яда. Не стоит лишний раз расходовать его понапрасну, — ответил Дерек, похлопав Магнуса по плечу.

Алек прикусил губу, чтобы не выпалить на манер Сейлор Мун фразу о том, что кое-кто ворует его реплики. Потому что это его обязанность заботиться о своем парне. А не какого-то заезжего оборотня.

— Я могу призвать майку, — предложил Стайлз.

— Лучше не стоит! — в один голос воскликнули Алек и Магнус.

Паренек был хорошим, добрым, но его магия в своих итогах могла сравниться разве что с рунами Макса Лайтвуда. То начнется пожар, то случится взрыв, то еще какая-нибудь нехорошая белиберда. Вины парнишки в этом, разумеется не было. Он совсем недавно начал использовать свои способности и учиться управлять ими. Ему было то всего 18 лет. Для бессмертного мага — это даже не возраст.

— Лучше покажи Дереку, где хранятся вещи Александра, — любезно предложил маг, буравя своего парня взглядом.

— О! Кто бы только знал, как мне нравится подобный вариант! — расплылся в хищной улыбке Стайлз. И от этой улыбки стало не по себе даже Дереку Хейлу, у которого был черный пояс по мрачным выражениям лица и угрожающим оскалам.

Когда Алек и Магнус остались наедине, то нефилим спросил:

— Что у тебя за дела с этим парнем?

— Кое-какие внутренние вопросы нижнемирцев. Ничего существенного, либо нарушающего договор. А ты, как я посмотрю, заинтересовался моим гостем?

— Мне казалось, что заинтересовался как раз ты, Магнус. Потому и спрашиваю.

— Таращился на него плотоядным взглядом ты по этой же причине?

— Ну, я хотя бы не торчал с ним, полуголым, в лофте, — фыркнул Алек. — Как тебе его пресс? Впечатляет?

— Я этот самый пресс не закапал слюнями, в отличие от тебя, дорогой.

— То есть ты приволок к нам домой секси-оборотня, который так по-свойски похлопывает тебя по плечу и искренне волнуется о запасе твоей магии, а ты обвиняешь меня в том, что я якобы за пару минут знакомства заимел на этого Хейла какие-то виды?

— Вот видишь! — победоносно воскликнул Бейн. — Ты признаешь, что он секси-оборотень!

— Потому что у меня есть глаза, Магнус! И я вполне осознаю, что где-то могу уступать позиции. В конце концов, я это всего лишь я. И…

— Что за чушь ты мелешь, Александр? — взбесился маг. — Что значит всего лишь ты? Какие позиции ты собрался ему уступать? Главы Института нефилимов?

— Не прикидывайся! Зачем ты пытаешься перевести стрелки? Очевидно же, о чем я толкую. Этот Хейл привлекательный мужик. Он производит впечатление. А я… пусть я и не такой опытный и уверенный в себе, но знай, что я не отпущу тебя просто так, Магнус. Не только к нему. А вообще. Даже когда состарюсь и буду смотреться рядом, как древность, я все равно буду продолжать бороться за тебя. Всегда. Потому что…

Магнус не дал ему закончить. Он стремительно приблизился и пылко поцеловал своего нефилима. Жадно, торопливо, упиваясь происходящим. Потому что Алек был таким глупым. Глупым, глупым, глупым. Неуверенным в себе. Сомневающимся. До сих пор. Внешне следов от его прежней ершистой натуры, скрывающей ранимую душу не осталось, но в сердце эта робость и сомнения в самом себе до сих пор жили. Жили и терзали Алека.

Отстранившись, Магнус обхватил его лицо ладонями и прошептал:

— Я твой, Александр, только твой. Мне не нужен никто другой. Я хочу быть с тобой. Принадлежать только тебе. И какими бы внешними или внутренними достоинствами не обладали те, с кем меня ежедневно сталкивает судьба, я не стану смотреть на них или думать о них так, как думаю о тебе. Как смотрю на тебя. Потому что я вижу только тебя, Александр.

Нефилим порывисто прижал к себе мага. Крепко, сильно. Будто желал спрятать своего возлюбленного ото всего мира. Защитить его.

— Я люблю тебя, Магнус.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Александр.

***

Тем временем Стайлз привел Дерека в гардеробную Верховного Мага Бруклина. Оборотень странновато покосился на обилие цветов и фасонов.

— Эм… мне бы что-нибудь поспокойнее, — попросил он.

— Это все одежда Магнуса, — фыркнул паренек. — Вот уголок Алека. Выбери какую-нибудь майку.

И действительно, на нескольких полочках умещались немногочисленные запасные вещи нефилима. Несколько одинаковых брюк и черных маек. Дерек взял одну из них и прикинул размер. В пору. Он стянул с себя рваную майку, обнажая торс. Как представителю оборотней, раздеваться ему было не в новинку. И к плотоядным взглядам он тоже привык. К таким, как у Стайлза сейчас, например. Но все же Дерек поспешил напялить на себя одежду нефилима.

— Давно в тебе открылся магический талант? — спросил оборотень, чтобы сказать хоть что-то.

Его спутник почти не затыкался с момента своего появления в лофте. Все болтал и болтал. Вот только сейчас вдруг затих. И эта самая тишина как-то напрягала.

Однако с вопросом он прогадал. Стайлз поджал губы, но потом все же ответил:

— Младенцем еще был, так что не помню.

— Младенцем? Наверное, сложно было с детства учиться контролировать способности. Особенно в несознательном возрасте.

— Я их и не контролировал. Старался подавить.

Дерек нахмурился.

— Это плохая идея. Обычно подобные попытки плохо заканчиваются. Тем более раз твои приемные родители маги, то им следовало бы поступать умнее.

— О, оно и закончилось плохо, — произнес Стайлз, таскаясь между стеллажами и тыкая пальцем, перекатывая в руках, то один из шарфиков Магнуса, то пряжку его ремня. — И когда я после этого осиротел, меня взяли Рагнор и Катарина. Моя магия нестабильна.

— Мне жаль, парень. Не хотел бередить раны.

— Не проблема. Если сводишь меня на свидание.

— Что? — переспросил Дерек, растерявшись.

— Полноценное свидание и поцелуй.

— Не думаю, что это…

— Полноценное свидание, поцелуй, и как мы проведем время выберу я. Продолжишь и дальше отнекиваться, моральная компенсация взлетит до небес и станет неподъемной.

Хейла позабавила подобная манера. Он облокотился на шкаф позади себя.

— И что же ты имеешь ввиду под неподъемной моральной компенсацией?

Стайлз фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Поверь, большой парень, ты не захочешь этого знать. Не стоит будоражить мою фантазию. Сам понимаешь: юношеские гормоны, синдром дефицита внимания и гиперактивности, стресс от моральной травмы, плюс нездоровое влияние поп культуры на неокрепшие умы. И я упоминал, что являюсь достаточно сильным магом? Пока только учусь, но в итоге даже Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть утерся бы от моей крутости.

Дерек рассмеялся.

— Ты забавный, Стайлз.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Приму за комплимент.

Наглец уперся руками по обе стороны от головы Дерека и произнес:

— Настаиваю на поцелуе авансом.

Но оборотень лишь щелкнул его по курносому носу и уведомил:

— Для начала впечатли меня своим спланированным свиданием.

Стайлз ухмыльнулся уголком губ.

— Я уже впечатлил тебя, альфа из Калифорнии. Иначе ты бы просто послал меня. Так что не упрямься.

Стайлз призывно посмотрел в его глаза, а затем скосил взгляд на губы Дерека. Но тот лишь запечатал неугомонному парню рот ладонью.

— Я не имею привычки возиться с каждым, кто меня захочет, детка. Ты интересный паренек, так что одно свидание. Всего одно свидание, Стайлз. А дальше посмотрим. Выложись по полной, — пожелал Дерек, похлопав паренька по плечу и отстраняя руку от его губ.

Вот только юного мага подобная несговорчивость оборотня не смутила ни на йоту.

— Поверь, детка, ты будешь ошеломлен, — пообещал он, ухмыляясь.

В этот момент в гардеробную вошел Магнус.

— Чего вы здесь застряли? Я думал, не можете найти вещи Алека среди моего барахла.

— Я прекрасно разбираюсь в твоем лофте, — отрапортовал Стайлз. — Просто обсуждал со своим будущим бойфрендом подробности нашего первого свидания. Но мне уже пора. Нужно попытаться хоть что-то убрать, пока Раг или Катарина не вернулись. Увидимся. Маггс, скинь мне номер Дерека, — попросил юный маг, открывая портал и покидая лофт.

— Обязательно, дорогой, — с улыбкой пообещал Бейн, переводя взгляд строгого папочки на оборотня. — Обидишь его, и я отправлю твои яйца на луну, — пообещал он.

Дерек хмыкнул.

— Надо полагать, мне стоит ждать подобных бесед еще и от Катарины с Рагнором?

— Не только. Также к ним присоединятся некоторые охотники, стая из Нью-Йорка и даже парочка вампиров.

Дерек покивал головой.

— Какой популярный мальчишка.

Магнус помолчал несколько секунд, после чего произнес:

— Стайлза усыновили года три назад. До этого с ним кое-что случилось. Так что он с трудом подпускает к себе кого бы то ни было. Потому будь аккуратен.

— Тебе не о чем волноваться, Магнус, — заверил его Хейл. — Я не обижу пацана.

— Еще бы он тебя не обидел, и я жил бы позабыв тревоги, — пробормотал Бейн, возвращаясь в гостиную.

А Дерек стоял еще некоторое время, прислонившись к шкафу и размышлял об этом пареньке. Шумном, занимающим собой все пространство, но забавном и милом, а еще наглом, как танк. Оборотень хмыкнул. Пожалуй, Стайлз был прав. Дерек все решил в тот момент, когда согласился сходить с ним на свидание. В омут с головой — это про Хейлов.


	2. Волшебник-недоучка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оказавшись в лофте Верховного мага Бруклина, Алек с прищуром изучал собравшихся здесь. Они хранили гробовое молчание и обменивались говорящими взглядами, словно договариваясь о чем-то. Магнус, Дерек и Стайлз. Какой же секрет их объединяет?

***

Стайлз Стилински стоял над пентаграммой, старательно читая заклинание из старого фолианта и делая круговые пассы свободной рукой. Благо Катарины и Рагнора не было дома. А это значило, что он вполне мог попрактиковаться с магией. Иначе, ему настучали бы по голове за самодеятельность. Он, безусловно, был одаренным магом, но помимо прочего — юным и абсолютно невезучим. Из самого просто заклинания мог сотворить катастрофу.

И все шло хорошо. Ровно до тех пор, пока за его спиной не открылся портал и знакомый голос не позвал его по имени. Парнишка, застигнутый на месте преступления, обернулся и увидел своих посетителей.

— Магнус, Дерек? — спросил он, после чего прочел последние строки заклинания и посмотрел на пентаграмму.

Он отвлекся буквально на секунду, бросив беглый взгляд на своих визитеров, потому не заметил, что происходит что-то странное. Только почувствовал жжение в свободной руке, которой делал пассы, Стайлз удивленно отметил, что пентаграмма ведет себя как-то неправильно… Стилински непонимающе таращился на полыхающую красными всполохами ладонь. Странное свечение потихоньку распространялось, поднимаясь к локтю и выше. Набирая скорость.

— Вот же черт! — протянул он, зажмуриваясь от боли.

Когда Стайлз открыл глаза все казалось каким-то не таким… Когда же он понял в чем дело, то просто повторил:

— Вот же черт!

***

Алек вошел в лофт Магнуса и с прищуром посмотрел на собравшихся здесь. Они хранили гробовое молчание и обменивались говорящими взглядами, словно договариваясь о чем-то.

— Что происходит? — уточнил он, замерев на месте и пытаясь понять ситуацию.

Стайлз стоял с выражением лица, демонстрирующим вселенскую усталость и желание уйти в монастырь. Где-нибудь в Тибете. В этом случае, как думал Алек, для монахов тренировать терпение и сдержанность станет в разы сложнее.

Дерек Хейл, который зачем-то опять приперся в Нью-Йорк, казался дерганным и нервным. Его обычно мрачное выражение лица, сменилось каким-то идиотическим, будто он в панике.

А вот Магнус… Магнус был мрачнее тучи. Стоял, скрестив руки на груди и сверлил взглядом Стайлза и Дерека. Возможно, они что-то натворили.

Алек подошел к своему возлюбленному и потянулся за поцелуем, когда Стилински воскликнул:

— Даже не думай! Не смей делать этого.

Лайтвуд его проигнорировал, потому что мальчишка никто, чтобы лезть в их отношения. Вот только Магнус его послушался. Он упер ладонь в грудь Алека и мрачно ответил:

— Нам лучше не видеться. Три дня.

Алек вскинул брови.

— Три дня? Почему именно три дня? Опять идешь на поводу у заморочек Стайлза?

Этот племянник Верховного Мага временами становился, как кость в горле Алека.

Магнус ухмыльнулся.

— Ты не представляешь до какой степени, детка.

— А причем здесь Хейл?

— Оказался не в то время, не в том месте, — с какими-то ехидными интонациями сообщил Магнус.

Алек посмотрел на оборотня, затем на Стайлза, и снова на оборотня, после чего уставился на Верховного мага.

— Он что-то с ним сделал? Хейл кажется слишком дерганным. И нервным, — тактично заметил Алек, который считал что Дерек выглядит будто ему лишнюю хромосому добавили.

Стайлз выдохнул.

— Я так не смогу! Этот цирк выше моих сил.

Магнус и Дерек уставились на него во все глаза, продолжая безмолвную дуэль.

— Так, может, вы объясните? Чтобы я смог помочь.

— Это невозможно исправить. На ближайшие три дня, — отчеканил Магнус. — Так что мы тихо запремся здесь и будем ждать. А тебе пора в Институт.

Алек не на шутку забеспокоился. Зная о том, на какие разрушения способен Стайлз с его бесконтрольным магическим потенциалом.

— Давай поговорим наедине, — сообщил он и направился в спальню.

— И спать эти дни ты тоже будешь в Институте! — крикнул ему вслед Стайлз.

Магнус колебался пару секунд, после чего пошел следом.

***

Оказавшись наедине, Алек взял руки мага в свои и спросил:

— Что происходит?

Бейн хмурился и, казалось, хотел высвободить ладони из захвата, но нефилим не позволил.

— Магнус, — сказал он строго.

— Все в порядке, Алек. Просто имей терпение.

Лайтвуд прищурился.

— А прямо все объяснить ты не хочешь? Или не можешь?

— Заклинание с подвохом. Если я расскажу, то срок увеличится. Мы не уверены, на какой период. Так что просто выметайся отсюда на жалких три дня. Можешь мне эсэмэсить. Буду с трепетом отвечать на каждое сообщение.

Что-то было не так. Да, Лайтвуд мог уйти, но его беспокойство было слишком велико. Вдруг это смертоносное проклятие? Или что-то в этом роде. К тому же, Магнус вел себя странно.

— Хорошо, мне не положено знать. Но эти чары… они не распространяются? Пока я рядом, мне ничто не угрожает?

Магнус одарил его снисходительным взглядом.

— Я думал, ты за меня переживаешь, а не за свою задницу.

— Что, прости? — переспросил Алек, уставившись на своего парня во все глаза.

В этот момент в дверь неловко протиснулся Стайлз.

— Не слушай его, Александр! — затараторил тот. — Магнус немного не в себе. И это одна из причин, по которым ты не можешь остаться. Никому из нас не угрожает опасность. И ты… ауч! — Стилински со свойственной ему грацией долбанулся ногой об угол. — Я никогда не привыкну к этой координации. И постоянной рассеянности. Так о чем это я?

— О том, что Алеку лучше уехать, — вставил Хейл. — У меня опять клыки и когти. Как же меня достали клыки и когти! Они не хотят заползать обратно. А еще я хочу в туалет. Но от этого дико неловко. Не потому, что я боюсь продырявить себе что-нибудь этими жуткими когтищами, я просто эмм… смущаюсь.

В подтверждение своих слов Хейл полыхнул алыми пятнами. И выглядел он весьма нелепо. Примерно так же, как…

— Стайлз! — догадался Алек. — Подожди-ка… тогда выходит, что ты… — он указал на тело Магнуса, подразумевая, что в нем обосновался грубоватый Дерек, а затем уставился на того, единственного в этой комнате, кто называл его полным именем и выглядел, как Стилински. — Ты в теле этого недоразумения?

— Спасибо, что хотя бы магия осталась, — проворчал Магнус, радуясь, что судьба злодейка хотя бы не запихнула его в оборотническую обертку.

Алек порывисто притянул к себе возлюбленного, заключая его в объятия.

— Эй! Это мое тело между прочим! — зачастил Стайлз, сверкая алыми радужками Хейла. — Так что держи руки при себе. Мне бы не хотелось лишиться девственности, пока моя настоящая сущность обитает в других местах.

— Как это случилось? — удивился Лайтвуд.

— На сколько продлится наше заточение? — выдохнул Дерек, скрещивая унизанные перстнями руки на груди.

— Стайлз читал заклинание и вплел в него наши имена, — пояснил Магнус, — технически, мы не рассказывали ничего. Александр догадался сам. Нам может повезти. Но лучше перепроверить.

— Предлагаю вернуться к более насущному вопросу, — вклинился Стилински. — Мое желание посетить уборную. Я… мне самому прикасаться к тебе там, Дерек? Или это сделаешь ты сам? Но сейчас ты в теле Магнуса, так что…

— Пойду выпью, — констатировал Бейн. — Много. Так, чтобы отключиться минимум дня на три.

— Не налегай на бухло! Это же мое тело, — возразил Стайлз, наблюдая, как маг перемещается к бару. — Черт, я могу быть грациозным? — задал он риторический вопрос, изучая жесты Магнуса. — Наверное, этот навык прилагается не к физической оболочке.

Он и глазом моргнуть не успел, когда понял, что остался в спальне Верховного Мага наедине с Дереком. Эта мысль приятно щекотала его нервы, пока паренек не посмотрел на…. Магнуса. Того самого, который был ему, как отец.

— Чувак… я хотел спросить. После всего этого… наше свидание отменяется или все в силе?

Дерек молчал, вскинув брови.

— Неа, в этой тушке не тот эффект, — констатировал Стайлз. — Кстати, если ты расскажешь мне о себе или там, посмотришь со мной нетфликс, то это уже можно будет считать свиданием. Даже тремя свиданиями, учитывая количество дней нашего заточения. И после всего мы сможем сразу перейти на новый уровень.

— Стайлз, ты хоть представляешь, как смехотворно слышать все это от себя самого? — спросил Дерек. — Я понимаю, что внутри другой человек, но в общем и целом…

Стилински огорченно заткнулся. Буквально на пару минут, после чего, самодовольно хмыкнув, сказал:

— Чувак, смотри, как я могу.

И он… нахмурился. А что? Брови и брутальность Хейла теперь в его полном распоряжении. Почему бы и нет?

— Нетфликс, — выдохнул Дерек. — Тогда я буду смотреть на экран, а не на тебя.

И он направился в зал, где Магнус с Алеком потягивали коктейли под лозунгом: горевать, так с музыкой!

Стайлз же с ухмылкой подумал о том, что ему все же нужно справить нужду. А то, что он увидит все, что полагается видеть после третьего свидания… В общем-то, он в выигрыше.


End file.
